


what that mouth do?

by teratoboii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, Teratophilia, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teratoboii/pseuds/teratoboii
Summary: Dating an alien was an interesting experience, to say the least...





	what that mouth do?

**Author's Note:**

> the working title was "waht the fuck is a blwo job?" so, like, this is an improvement? i guess?

Dating an alien was an interesting experience, to say the least. Your abduction, your rescue, falling so deeply in love you can't imagine your life without the creature purring under you as you pet gentle fingers back and forth in mindless patterns over the palm of his hand. You're glad he'd decided to stay. Well, you'd had to figure out the logistics of hiding a UFO behind your house and an alien _in_ your house. Not that you're particularly good at it, but your neighbors are thankfully not nosy, and the one's who have seen him don't seem to care.

It’s worth it, for little moments like this; cuddling here in an armchair while a movie plays in the background while your thoughts wander in all sorts of directions. You glance up at him, and a question springs to mind, one you've considered a few times but never found the right moment to ask. _There's never a better time than the present,_ you think faintly.

“So…” You can’t help but stare at his mouth; full of sharp teeth in neat rows, reminding you of a shark, “Since you’ve got teeth like that… have you ever had a blowjob?”

“A what?” He tilted his head curiously, looking down at you with a bemused smile. You laughed, a plan forming in your mind as you slip to the floor between his legs. He watched you, hands hovering as you settled before landing gently on your shoulders. He’s so gentle with you, always cautious. Affection floods you for a moment, smiling up at him. You really love this alien, all his oddities and the differences between you.

“It’ll be easier to just show you.” You said, nudging his knees apart to fit the spanse of your shoulders. His eyes widen, eight pupils following your every move as you start to kiss your way up his thigh. You’re pretty sure he understands your intentions as he whines softly, hands landing on the armrests, talons digging into the fabric. You have half a mind to say something about not breaking the chair but it slips your mind at the look on his face. Arousal, and worry, and _heat_ ; they all mix on his face like a storm over the sea.

Dragging your fingers gently over the faint seam in the plating of his groin, you grinned smugly as his head fell back. A low, chittering groan escaped him as the plating spread, allowing his quickly hardening cock to slip free. He’s hard in seconds, and you have to bite your tongue- literally- to keep from teasing him about it. You palm his length, thumbing under the ridges on the head and watching as his eyes close, chest rising as he sucks in a shuddering breath. Moisture beads at the tip- he's so easy to rile, so responsive under your touch. You smear it against the purplish skin, watching his hands twitch on the armrests.

“Ready?” You asked playfully, grinning up at him.

“I-I’m not so sure this is a-” he clamped a hand over his mouth as you licked a stripe from the base of his cock to the head, flicking over the ridges there. He stared down at you hotly, panting as you grinned back up at him.

“Do you want me to stop?” You teased, moving as if to get up.

“No!” He chittered nervously, hands flying out to gently push your shoulders down, “N-No, please don’t…”

You laughed softly before settling back onto your knees, victorious. Flashing him a grin, you leaned forward and took the head of his cock in your mouth. He gasped sharply above you, clawed hands clenching on the armrests of the chair. Bobbing your head slowly, you let your jaw adjust to the size of him, and your own arousal floods through you when you look up and see him staring back down at you, eyes half lidded and face flushed a stunning blue.

It’s a little embarrassing, but you still wink teasingly at him. He flustered, head falling back with a groan as you wrapped your hand around the base of his cock. Pulling away, you ran your tongue across the ridges around the head before taking him in your mouth again. He's warm against your tongue, throbbing in time with frantic double heartbeats. The head slips into your throat-

“O-Oh- that’s…” He keened as you sunk as deeply as you could, nose pressing against the plating of his stomach. The creaking of the wood under his claws made you hum, making to protest- _don’t break the chair_ \- but the vibrations send him over the edge. You think your neighbors might have heard his shouting, but you’re more preoccupied with the unexpected mouthful of cum, pulling back and spluttering as you cough.

When you’ve finally stopped choking you look up, and he’s holding a piece of the now torn and shattered armrest in his hand. You stare at each other for a long moment, silent. He opened his mouth to say something but he’s cut off by your breathless laughter. After a startled second, he laughs with you.

Dating an alien was an interesting experience; but you wouldn’t give it up for the world.


End file.
